Solve for $x$ : $3 = \dfrac{x}{8}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $8$ $ 3 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{x}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $24 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $x = 24$